


Regrets

by Redorangeyellowflickerbeat



Series: Companion Pieces to RPs [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ling feels like crap, Past Relationship(s), Read Five Times first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redorangeyellowflickerbeat/pseuds/Redorangeyellowflickerbeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ling contemplates his choices since he became emperor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asvlm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asvlm/gifts).



> Mentions of genderbent characters ahead, don't like don't read.
> 
> READ FIVE TIMES FIRST OR THIS MAKES LITTLE SENSE.

_ “Was I never nothing more to you than a concubine?” _

_ “Never, Eden. You were never a concubine to me… But I could not marry you.” _

_ “I loved you. You said you loved me, but now you look at me like… like you wish I wasn't here.” _

 

A puff of warm air condensed in the cool air of winter, breath coming unbidden, a sigh from his silk-covered chest. “...I love you, my dear… forgive me…” he sighed, closing dark eyes as he leaned on the railing of the balcony outside his chambers. He reached back, fingers pulling the strand of ribbon that held his hair back, allowing it to fall over the red silk that covered his shoulders.

 

“Emperor?” a voice spoke, one he still was not used to, and his eyes opened at the intrusion of his thoughts. He turned his head to see the woman who leaned in the doorway, raven locks tumbling down her back, dark eyes gleaming at him. His wife. His empress, for all the title meant. The one he had so foolishly chosen over the one he truly  _ loved _ . Her hands, too thin, too soft and dainty, reached out, smoothing over his wrist and giving a faint tug. “Come back to bed… it is late…” her voice was like honey, sweet as syrup, smooth as silver. But it was not the one that he longed to hear.

 

“I will soon. Go, I want to think.” he said in a whisper, turning away from her.

 

Her arms draped over his shoulders as some of her body pressed against his back. “Of  _ her? _ ” she accused.

 

_ Yes. I will always think of her, every waking and sleeping moment I will think of the one I so foolishly gave up! Only a fool gives away pure gold for half-rate coal. _ Ling shook his head. “No, of other matters. Of the future.”  _ I am the biggest fool of all. _

 

His wife pulled away, a sigh passing her lips before she left him in the silence of his thoughts.

 

_ Lan Fan would not look me in my eyes, until I ordered her to speak her mind… _ Ling closed his eyes as he remembered how she glared at him and told him he was a fool to throw away love. He had tried to defend himself… his cheek still stung from the slap that gained.  _ Mei will do worse, when she learns of this. _ He thought,  _ Alphonse as well… I deserve it. I deserve to be crushed by these regrets until the end of my reign. Until the end of my life, I will carry this one regret. _

  
_ I should have never allowed the crown to come between myself and Eden Elric. _

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
